The present invention relates to a connector, and particularly to a connector serving for attachment and detachment of a wearable device.
In addition, the invention relates to a method for using a connector.
In recent years, so-called wearable devices, in which terminal devices such as various sensors and communication devices operate as being worn by a user, have attracted attention. Such a wearable device is electrically connected to a device like a measuring device or a power source to be used to transmit detected information or to receive power supply. While the electrical connection can be established via a connector attached to a garment, the connection via a connector has to be canceled, for example, when the wearable device is removed and when the garment is washed.
Accordingly, as disclosed in JP 2015-135723 A, a snap button connector has been used to establish connection between devices.
As illustrated in FIG. 26, a snap button connector disclosed in JP 2015-135723 A includes a male snap button 2 attached to a first cloth 1 and a female snap button 4 attached to a second cloth 3. The first cloth 1 and the second cloth 3 are made from conductive cloth, while the male snap button 2 and the female snap button 4 are formed of a conductive material. As a convex portion 5 of the male snap button 2 is inserted into a concave portion 6 of the female snap button 4 and pressed down by two bar-like springs 7 of the female snap button 4, the male snap button 2 and the female snap button 4 are electrically connected, whereby the first cloth 1 and the second cloth 3 are electrically connected via the male snap button 2 and the female snap button 4.
Electrical connection of the wearable device can be made using a snap button connector of this type, and when the wearable device is removed or the garment is washed, for example, the electrical connection via the snap button connector can be canceled by detachment of the male snap button 2 from the female snap button 4.
When the snap button connector of JP 2015-135723 A is used, however, the male snap button 2 needs to be strongly pressed toward the female snap button 4 with a force that counteracts an elastic force of the bar-like springs 7 for connection of the wearable device, while the male snap button 2 needs to be strongly pulled out from the female snap button 4 with a force that counteracts the elastic force of the bar-like springs 7 for removal of the wearable device; it has been a problem that the wearable device cannot be easily connected or removed.